Blank Canvas
by DEAFHPN
Summary: After waking up from what should have been his eternal sleep someone created a website about Artemis Fowl and the civilians of the people have found out about Artemis. He has been waiting to see his family. However he has a lot of unanswered questions Artemis Fowl is up to his usual tricks and manages to escape from the holding cell.
1. Chapter 1

Blank Canvas

Chapter One:

The New Artemis Is The Old Artemis

They told him that he was their friend their very important friend the eyes oblivious different innocent. You did not expect the word innocent to be used in the same sentence with Artemis Fowl. He had looked his name up the police had targeted his family for generation. But had been unable to catch up with them. It seemed odd even laughable that he would have any friends.

How ever in recent years it almost seemed as if he had jumped off the deep end disappearing completely. They were sure that he would resurface one day but then he had found out that they had a funeral for him. Above in the human world where his Mother Angelina Fowl was waiting for him. Or that what's he had been told.

They had brought him a suit from the human world apparently the suit was suppose to make him feel human. To him it smelt funny and made his nose wrinkle. How could they think that a suit would make him feel like himself? What ever that might be it didn't sound like a good thing. Apparently being himself had drove him mad.

Holly had told him that they had cloned his body in hopes that his soul would reattach itself to him. But what if it hadn't? What if someone else soul had attached to his body? It would make sense why I could not remember what they said I did. What they said I said it all seemed he said she said type thing he could not connect with the memory.

They had told him many times over that if his soul hadn't connect with his body then their would be no way for him to function as he had. Sitting in a wheel chair he had awoken from what should have been his eternal slumber six months ago. When Foaly hadn't been looking he had hacked into his computer system some how his fingers knew what to do.

As it turned out the LEP had been unable to keep his presence a secret from the public. His involvement with the fairies had now become public knowledge. Artemis had learned most people were on the fence about him unsure what to do with him. But in all most agreed that he could not be returned to the surface not until his memories had fixed themselves.

Most people felt sorry for him felt as if they were responsible. That they should find away to help him it was odd when a few years ago they were on opposite ends of the table. They had told him that he was Artemis fowl ex-criminal Master Mind. The title it self seemed false he didn't feel like a thief and he most certainty didn't feel like a genius.

The sight was called Friend or Foe and listed very personal accounts video footage someone had even put the interview he had with Julius Root a few years ago on the website. It was done anomalously so they could not be traced. The footage played itself over and over again. _Why don't they email me or Skype me? _He had figured out these things for himself.

Either they had found out about what the LEP had done. The LEP had gone far beyond and had created him in a tank. This was not his born body but to him it felt like a fit it seemed like a dream he was in. It also made him realize what the LEP had done was wrong. They should have never played Mother Nature.

It felt wrong he still had a heart beat but he was more subconscious about everything he did. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and he was pale. Holly had always told him he was always pale but he was a bit paler then usual. In all he looked like a mess he had trouble sleeping do to the nightmares that plagued his mind.

The sound of foot steps sounded like sirens blazing off in the distance he could hear them approaching one large foot at a time. Stiffening he stared as the door slipped open, "I was told not to let anyone in but the Commander." Grub spoke nervously his eyes glancing to where Artemis was placed in front of the small mini computer.

Artemis Fowl the name it self sounded as if it was someone else. His fingers relaxed beside the key bored as he turned his head to look. The room itself had four white walls to match Mud Man hospitals or so he had read on line. Unlike human hospitals plants lined the left side of the building he stared at the woman in front of him.

"No need to worry about that Grub," she fluttered her eye lashes letting out a fit of girlish giggles, "I'm just here to have an interview with our guest." She walked in a wide smile on her face. He looked surprised he had never heard anyone make that type of sound before.

"Hello Lili Frond its quite nice to meet a descendent of the Elfin King Frond," he offered her a hand obviously looking pleased to see him. She took it shaking it a dreamy look on her face. He could hear the sound of bubbles moving from the fish tank.

"It is a great honour to meet you," her tone was dazed and she leaned back in the soft purple chair that had been brought in for guests. "So shall we get straight to it?" she moved her hand reaching for her pocket. Artemis watched a small smile appearing on his face.

"Why thank you Lili how thoughtful of you." as she handed over the security card he moved to take it from her. She held tightly on to it giving him a long look with a frown on her face.

"I really shouldn't be giving you this," she spoke he could feel her trying to fight the mesmer she held it for one then two seconds before her face relaxed. Lili then let go her shoulders relaxing he could feel his confidence growing.

Standing up he got to his feet Lili sat slumped over in her chair. "Come with me Lili," as he commanded her she got up to her feet looking into his eyes for a few moments. Her pupils were blood shot but he really couldn't blow this chance. Holly was away for a few more days after that their would be no chance of an escape.

Lili Frond moved walking to the front of the door and knocked on it. "That was fast," Grubs spoke thought he stopped half way. Artemis eyes glowed with blue magic his gun was still strapped to his waist.

"You will obey my commands," as he spoke his voice was layered with magic. I really should try to press the button. "Do not move,"Grub thought but how could he disobey that stunning voice? He stopped moving and Artemis looked at him intently.

"Hand over your gun and your badge." Grub did what he was told and Artemis removed his gun taking the badge from him. Looking it over carefully he slipped it into his pocket determined to get moving. Their was no way that he could allow Grub loose N1 would find out almost imminently if he met the LEPrecon officer.

"Do you have a vehicle we must get outside unseen if we are seen shoot anyone who comes across us," his voice was layered with magic the two of them moved down the hall way.

"Yes I do Master," spoke Grub his voice layered with Magic. Artemis didn't know why but he liked the sound of Master. Complete obedience that's what he needed nothing else would be good otherwise he would be trapped.

These walls had been made in preparation for his arrival he had been sent in a holding cell deep below where the common criminals were. Being led by Gruff made him a bit uneasy the elf was an idiot to say the least. Unlike his brother it would probably take a lot of work to make him do as he asked. He wouldn't even try using the Mesmer on him.

Everything had to go according to the plan. No matter what he took one shaky step ahead, "I've edited the cameras so it's on a loop." Artemis voice came out soft and Grub turned to look at him for a moment his gaze falling on to Artemis face.

"We need a distraction other wise there's no chance of an escape we have to pass threw the main hall to get out side." Artemis could hear Grub speaking and he felt his heart pound in his chest. The best scenario was to have Grub with him. Now the plan was starting to unravel a bit.

"Then cause one but first hand over the keys," as he spoke it was smaller then he felt. Grub handed him not a set of keys but a type of pass. The pass said Grub on it and had the name of a vehicle ID number on it.

"Don't worry Master I will save you," Lili Frond spoke from behind he had hardly noticed that she was their. Grub stepped out from out side of the door and then he heard a scream as the sound of several blasts of magic shot out from the spare weapon he was wearing.

_It's a Neutrino 3000, _he wasn't sure how he knew but the thought came to him. The one he had in his hands was also the same one. She grabbed him by the arm and lead him past the screaming elf they fell landing flat on their chests. Several short bursts stung the sealing leaving several scorch marks.

Artemis could feel his heart pounding in his chest they were going to make it. Carrying the pass he could see the name of Grub written clearly on it. Some how they managed not to get hit by Grub blasts that seemed to be better aimed then normal.

"Grub what in Fronds name are you doing?" he could hear a voice swearing behind him but the two of them had made it out side. Already the sirens behind him were going off high and alarming it made him flinch and he nearly staggered back. The light was so intensely bright it warmed his skin he blinked furiously.

Lilly lead him without hesitating, "This is Grubs vehicle master," she helped him inside and he sat down blinking repeatedly she closed the door and moved to the other side before slipping inside. It was almost too bad that he would have to get rid of Lili. She honestly wasn't as bad as Holly had made her out to be.

All the same he wondered if he was doing the right thing. The truth was he really couldn't stay another day in that place. "Where to Master?" asked Lili Artemis paused for a moment before smiling a little bit.

"Take me to a place where we can get warm curry, I hear theirs a good place to go near by." Lili put her foot on the wheel and drove out of the station. Several LEPrecon cruisers passed them but they did not slow down. Artemis leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Finally he was free. Their was no way in Fronds name was he ever going back their they would have to kill him first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

According To the Plan

_Grub had shot up the office what in Fronds name was going on?_ Had he lost him marbles finally cracked this was not what he had been expecting. That and Lili had not answered any of his text as of late. Just what had happened? At least that's what had been his first thoughts. But it was clear somehow someone had used the mesmer on Grub.

"Trouble do you remember what happened?" it was bad enough that they had him at the station and know this? But more importantly who had the power to mesmer enough fairy. It was against the rules of the book. Perhaps a demon but the only demon warlock is N1.

He had sent word for N1 and of course Holly she had spent some time with the demons even more so as of late. _It can't be can it?_ Slowly he pulled back the camera footage and he felt his purple eyes scanning the screen.

The knock on the door made him freeze as he heard it opening their she was. Holly Short in the flesh he stared at him. "The human he has magic," he wasn't sure his mouth was doing the talking but it was almost as if he couldn't register what he was saying. While he had known that the human had several healing in his previous body.

_It isn't the same thing, _he bit his lip and noticed Holly face turned into a frown. "He's escaped hasn't he? He dose not trust me anymore he's been more distant as of late." Holly seemed to be struggling with emotions for a few moments. But then she was back in the saddle it was one of the reasons why he had fallen her.

"He's taken Lili with him." he moved aside as Holly and N1 walked into the room. The Little warlock had obviously had a big ego boost. But what's more he had a big connection with the human Artemis Fowl. Apparently he had helped him many times before and sometimes N1 would sneak almost anything in that Artemis would ask for.

"Hmm it seems as if somehow he's obtained magic." Holly spoke she didn't sound too surprised in fact she looked at N1 as if asking for an explanation. "Hopefully not that much magic."

"Don't look at me perhaps his soul was altered when he died." That did not make Holly feel any better. In fact she made a face and lowered her head.

"Do you think it was selfish of us to bring him back? Should we have just let him go? Butler will be very angry when he finds out." Trouble had tangled with the mudman before and he had a hard enough time beating him when he wasn't angry.

Silence no one spoke for several minuets. "But its too late for thinking like that he is back and if he's back in the game well then we should assemble the team shouldn't we?" Letting out a groan Trouble sighed.

"I thought you might say as much so I've already sent for Mulch he should be here at any moment." As he spoke he handed her a communication ring. "Foaly waiting and rearing to go apparently." he turned his head to look at his brother.

He hated to say it but he was a far better shooter under Artemis control it had taken two tranquilizer darts to take him down. "N1 if you wouldn't mind purging Artemis magic from Grub body." N1 nodded his head the runes on his chest blazing a deep ruby red.

Pushing the door open the warlock walked obviously lost in thought he came to a stop just in front of Grubs before he moved his hand to him.

They had managed to get two rather large bowls of curry and had parked out side one of the lower districts in haven. At least that's where Lili said they were it was nice being in charge of his own destiny for once. Picking a hold of the sticks he found his fingers knew what to do with them blowing on the soup he eat in silence.

It had been one day since he had been set free. A part of him seemed to whisper to him. Telling him it wouldn't be long before they caught up to him. Apparently he liked curry because he had it the day before and now seconds.

_Is it so bad that I'm here instead of Artemis? If Artemis was here he would get his family into further trouble_. As the thoughts came to he looked down at the mirror studying his reflection so far he looked the part. Moving his hand he looked at them intently. _What if these aren't my hands? What if I really am a Clone? What if I don't really have a soul? _

Clinging he touched his temples his teeth it was Holly and N1 fault! They were the ones that had brought him back. Butler to their was no way that he could trust them. Not even my own family wants me if they did they would have come to find me. Staring he rubbed at his eyes they burned something horrible. "Lili are you finished eating?"

Lili eat slowly chewing thoughtfully she smiled at him. "Of course Master." Noticing his bowl was empty she stepped out of the car moving to a large box on the ground. A few seconds later that box opened up and devoured the contents.

"Thank you for recycling." the computerized voice spoke to them and Artemis frowned he should ditch her here. But in all it wasn't bad to have some company. _Who dose she remind you of?_ Artemis thought to himself. _Wait if I'm a clone she shouldn't remind me of anybody. _

_All the same we should get moving for some reason I feel as if we are being watched but I'm the hunter. _Even as he thought the words he heard Lili step into the vehicle and he turned to look at her face. Her face almost seemed illuminated and Artemis tensed.

"Step on it." before the words came out of his mouth Lili stepped down hard onto the breaks. A few seconds later they shot down the road and he leaned back. Passing the opened buildings he could see elf's standing talking to one another. _They all wore strange spacemen like out fits, wait whats a spaceman?_ Even as he thought it he shook his head.

_Why dose it even matter?_ He thought angrily adjusting his shoulders. That's when something hit them from behind he could see blue sparks dangling in the air. Someone had hit them hard with a bolt of magic. _Artemis eyes widened what was going on here? _"Faster!" he shouted he would edit out the panic from his voice later.

"Duck master." Lili shouted as she turned the wheel trying to avoid the second blast he could smell a type of fuel. The sound of something moving after him made him turn to look. A large part of him wish he hadn't.

A type of monster was running after them he had large threatening horns sprouting out of the top of his head. A thick dark looking hide and had magic dangling along his fingers. It glowed a rich blue light and he could see his reptile like eyes focusing on him. _He's like N1 only different,_ even as the thought came to him a blast exploded shooting out straight for him.

The wheels seemed to glow a bright blue their was no way they could out run them. Artemis then heard it the second bolt hit them. Spinning out of control Artemis let out a cry of panic he could hear the sound of crushing metal. As the blood seared breaking through he could hear Lili screaming in agony.

Crashing the vehicle crumpled landing hard on its right side. Artemis felt his head smash against something and he could taste blood. Something sharp had cut deep into his left leg and he had hit his shoulder hard against the side of the car door.

Someone had reduced them to scrap metal he could hear the sound of humans screaming. No not humans elf's. Their voices seemed higher and seemed to sear his flesh then he realized it was Lili she was screaming. Her voice was shrill blood stained her face and her skin had been burnt horribly she appeared mortally wounded her body crumpled.

Artemis stared his mouth open in horror he let out a shriek of panic and squirmed trying to get to his feet. It was easier then he thought he could hear the sound of the car door wrenching off of it's hinges. Their he was the demon he snorted like a bull. His horns and eyes glowed a bright crimson and he reached his clawed hand grabbing a hold of Lili.

His heart exploded in his chest his palms and neck appeared sweaty he was unable to move he only stared. The gun we still have a gun. Artemis fumbled searching for the weapon picking it up his hands shook as he pointed it at the demon. "Stay back you don't know what your dealing with!" he shouted at the demon and pulled the trigger.

The monster screamed at post blank range the bullet had to hurt. Roaring the demon recoiled away retracting his hand and dropping his accomplish. Squirming he moved his hands over to her seat built she looked weak and was staring at him. Most of her hair along the left side of her face had been burnt off tears burned in the corner of his eyes.

He could hear the sound of something approaching sirens wailing in the distance. And then he felt it a cold anger burning deep within him. A matter of seconds he had decided what to do. The demon was shrieking some how he had managed to hit him in a weak spot! Squirming he dragged Lili by her shoulders out of the car.

Her clothing was smoking something horribly it wasn't too hard carrying her. _She's like a child a hurt child it's all my fault_. Artemis felt tears stain his face as he brought the elf close to his chest. Pointing the gun at the demon he shot a few bullets in his direction. The demon roared magic sprouting along his face he could hear the sound of the bullet sliding out of his skin.

It hit the ground and made him freeze the demon turned to look at him and roared at him. Like N1 he had strange markings along his chest in a circle. Magical humanoids of all shapes and sizes were looking at them some where dialling what looked to be phones.

Already back up had arrived and she did not look happy. "You always get into trouble Artemis." Holly spoke as she stepped out of the car. He grabbed a hold of the girl hunched over the elf he gently touched her face and stared down at her.

"Help," a desperation clawed into his voice as he looked at her rather hopefully.

"Luckily I brought back up." almost at once they were surrounded on all sides. Civilians moved to get out of the way and Artemis heard the sound of a vehicle opening. Artemis knew who it was and felt himself know. That everything would be alright.

That's when the demon turned and rose his hand a large spark of crimson magic sprouted along his fingers. A large massive looking weapon formed between his hands. Grabbing a hold of Lili arms he began to pull her out of the way as the demon charged roaring at the top of his lungs.

Their was no way that he would be able to drag her out of the way in time. Struggling he pulled with all of the small strength in his skinny arms. The demon roared as a blast shot from Holly's gun she advanced closer arm up in the air.

Dropping the gun he squirmed as the demon landed a hard blow where Lili feet had been just moments ago. "No!" Artemis shouted as he breathed heavily their was no way he was going to let this demon hurt Lili. Lifting his hand up he could feel the magic sprouting along his fingers as the demon swung his blade.

The magic blade landed hard on top of a shield some how it had formed under his fingers. The demon shrieked and staggered back his arm and face on fire the weapon had dissolved and Artemis stood still. He could feel magic burning around his eyes a brilliant bright blue. He stood still his chest raising angrily walking closer he limped a bit the demon shrank away from him.

His face seemed to read oh shit. Artemis eyes burned with anger and that's when he felt it the build up of magic burning underneath his skin. Holly seemed stunned she looked at him and their eyes met he froze as she moved her gun and pointed it at the demon.

"What is your name demon?" growled Holly as she moved closer the demon grunted as he landed flat on his back moving he lifted his hand and pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a small pill before she could stop him he thrust it down his throat.

A second later his body engulfed into flames. Artemis could feel the heat from where he was standing he stared at the demon. Just what was going on here? He turned to look at Holly and pointed the gun at her. "Leave me alone." he shouted at her retreating from her he could see the massive bulk of Butler. "I'm not going back!" his voice shook a bit and his hands were shaking.

A look of terror was on his face as Butler walked past the smoking remains of the demon. "Artemis she's not the enemy." as he spoke Artemis haltered for a moment wavering.

"What have you done?" he could hear a voice from behind him Commander Kelp was glaring at him kneeling next to Lili.

A look of confusion appeared on Artemis face. "That wasn't me it was that thing." he spoke sounding oblivious it was odd hearing the word thing come out of his mouth. All the same he could feel himself feeling small. The sickening sadness had grown deeper it had always been their but know it was their. Fangs gleaming and all.

All the same Trouble face turned beat red and he glared at Artemis a look of rage on his face. "Someone always gets hurt because of you fowl! We should have never brought you back look what you've done to her!" as he shouted Artemis could see a pair of medics approaching.

Artemis stared at him for a moment before he lifted the gun up to his head. "I know." Trouble froze he could hear someone moving behind him. But Butler was too late he pulled the trigger and what happened next he did not know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Darkness blanketed him, cold icy, void,numb, so this is the afterlife? He could see phantom images, ghosts of fairies, humans, elf's,demons, and other creatures he had no name for. Nameless he could not make out the differences, only that they were there in the sweet,sulking darkness with him. Here he felt no numbness, just a dull, bitter acceptance.

Almost like water it sucked at his legs, his clothing, weighing him down, for some reason he's in a suit. Holly had told him, Artemis liked to wear them, he's wearing a black one, as if he's at a funeral._ It's my own funeral_, he thought dully._ That is, if he's finally agreed that he is indeed, Artemis. _Lifting his hands, their transparent, like ghosts, he leaves a phantom image where he has his hand only moment before.

A violent flash of light burns in his eyes, he buckles screaming in the darkness, pain flashes, everywhere, it feels as if his face is on fire. It sounds like thunder, beaming in his ears, he can hear a large beeping sound. The sound of people shouting, their voice's like echos, it burns trembling, ripping all around him.

_Let me go, you don't need me!A_rtemis thought almost desperately in the darkness, he had learned enough to understand. Even if he is Artemis, even if there is a small chance, that it is indeed true, he's still a monster, he's still the one who hurt his friends. Trouble had been the one to tell him that, he had been the only one to tell him.

Sitting down, he's hunched over burying his face in his hands, in the darkness he can see one of the fairies running to him. Artemis can't make out it's sex or species, but he knows that it's there, right in front of him now. Like a blazing light in the darkness, "Artemis," it speaks to him, the voice is not of a single being.

But of thousands, he can feel it a flash, he can see demons all around him, their world falling apart. "Your the only one who can save us," someone says, he's not sure who it is, or even what it means. Artemis is sobbing in his hands, now, his shoulders trembling. Something Artemis, would have never done, but he isn't quite the same anymore anyway.

"No! I can't save anyone! I'm the one who will destroy you," he whimpered, muttering into the darkness, he can feel it. The smell of magic, seeping into his flesh, hear the sounds of the world in his ears. It isn't right, he can't be the hero, he's the villain. The monster, that, killed her, it's his fault, she's dead because of him.

Everyone is going to die because of him, guilt flashes through him. Guilt had driven him mad for a time, proof of his crimes. Artemis did not deserve a third chance, he shouldn't have been given a second. But he knows, _I am Artemis Fowl_, what ever is left of him anyway, the thought makes him feel even more in despair.

_The dead should stay dead, they don't belong in the world of the living, _another silver thought came to mind, he found himself gone. Whisked away, slowly he could feel it, a groan escaped his mouth, his sapphire blue eyes shot open. The pain it's gone, he shivers, his head still aches, and his mouth is watering, his hands are tied, strapped down on the bed.

Artemis flexes his fingers, theirs something digging in his arm, his heart beat is pounding, he can't quite see yet. Flinching, he shrinks, his heart beats a little faster, he can hear something complaining above his head. His fingers feel stiff, just what on earth has happened? Artemis struggles, panicking, he thrashes about wildly.

A horrible amount of pain stings, making him cry out in pain, "Artemis!" It's that elf again! Holly Short, she's shouting at him. Still struggling, he kicks out with his left foot, a wail escapes him, he moans his head burning, he jerks violently.

"NO!" Artemis yells, loudly, "How could you?" he snarls, furiously tears burning in his eyes, "How can you do this to me? You traitors!" he's yelling at them now, the words slipping out of his mouth. Breathing ragged, he's giving Holly his best death glare, his lips are trembling, a snarl on his face. Eyes gleaming with rage.

Magic glows, hums, but he can feel an odd sense, a withering pain, he recoils as if she's hit him. Still struggling, he's breathing slows, a bit, his heart thumping in his chest. Holly is looking at him as if he's the one, who shot her in the head. "Artemis," her voice shakes a bit, she reaches out with her hand.

"Get away from me, get away!" hes yelling at her, turning his head away from her, heart pounding in his chest. He's not the same, the original Artemis is smarter, he's not as emotional, he's a cold heartless Bastard who lets his friends die. He's the one, who doesn't deserve to live! How can they want him back?

"Artemis," she places his hand on his and gives it a squeeze, "Artemis please, this was your plan not ares," Artemis finds himself ignoring her, his heart beat has calmed down, he can hear someone else coming into the room. His hair is plastered on his face, but it feels notably longer, then before, he can smell something, like a type of anaesthetic.

"She's dead isn't she," he spat, viciously, "She's dead," his voice is shaking now. "ISNT SHE?" Artemis yelling now, his voice filled with rage. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't even exist, you shouldn't do everything your told! You have no idea what you've done!" He's speaking calmly, his tone shaking. "Why would you listen to me? To Artemis? To who ever I am?"

"Artemis shut up," that's him, he's the one who should hate him right? Tears are streaming falling down his face, he dose not make an audible sound. "Holly has done what she's done, because she cares about you, you are a friend to the people. Even if, you've made some mistakes in the past." Even if he's made some mistakes?

Artemis starts to laugh, a wild crazy bitter laugh, Holly hand disappears from his side, as if she's too shocked to speak. The laugh becomes louder, "A mistake?" his voice shakes, "That's not a mistake? How can you believe that!"

"Really!? A mistake really? You think I accidentally came across Holly, I accidentally kidnapped her, I mistakenly knocked her out! I did a whole bunch of horrible things, because it's in my nature," Artemis hissed, grinding his teeth together. "You wouldn't even tell me, I had to find all the answers myself," he growls kicking at his restraints.

"How do you even know that I'm Artemis? How do you know?" he squirms, it's hurting him now, and he flinches, but he yelps, trying to keep his voice down. Panting heavily, "Let me go, how can you do this?" Grub stares at him with a long look on his face.

"The truth is I don't know that your Artemis, or not." admitted Grub, a smug look appeared on Artemis face. He even looked at him, Grub had the look of someone who had lost everything, in a single moment. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for days, his shirt still smeared with blood, his hands were shaking.

Trouble took in a deep breath, "But I do know this, you do not deserve to die. It is the people who made you, and it is the people who will take responsibility for what they've done." Artemis stared at him, with a long look on his face.

Silence, he couldn't even utter a single world, a chuckle escaped his mouth, "Really? And who are you to decide that?" hes glaring at him, his eyes humming with power, but despite that his magic dose not move, he can feel it in him. Waiting to explode, but it's like it knows, what he's feeling, that he's not ready to destroy this elf.

So instead, he falls silently slowly, resting his head, burying it deep into the pillow. Maybe he'd suffocate himself that way. His eyes hurt something horrible, a flash of the dark place burns through his eyes. Artemis finds his hands become still, his nails grazing the soft pads underneath them. Kind of like foam, a machine is monitoring his heart rate.

Responsibility? What did that even mean? For what they've done? Artemis can hear Holly's breathing, its ragged, and he can't even bare to look at the elf. She's the one, whose done this to him. Her and that blasted Centaur! Artemis finds his head flat on the side, he's looking up into the ceiling, "Why?" he pleaded, searching for answers. "I don't understand,"

"Because, Artemis," Grub stood in front of him, "Don't you think enough people have died? Besides shouldn't we try to catch the demons responsible?" Artemis stared at him, giving him a flat, dull look, before shaking his head.

"He killed himself, I saw it, he's dead." Trouble grabs a hold of his hand, and bows his head, looking him in his withering, sparkling, tear stained eyes. A look of surrender, looms on his face, and even he flinches. If he's the person who lost everything, Artemis is the ghost, that wishes for release, every inch of him is screaming at him.

Trouble holds tighter on his hand, and is staring at him, "Your right," he agreed, "But there's a reason why they were after you," so it is his fault, anyways, "Shouldn't you live for her sake?" Artemis shook his head dejectedly.

"I don't deserve it, no one deserves this, when people die you have to let go of them," Trouble gives him a laugh, and shakes his head.

"What are you talking about Artemis? You never gave up! You saved your Father from death, and you found more then one way to save your Mother. Butler to, you saved so many people," Artemis knew what he's doing.

"Stop it," Artemis growled, at him, feeling himself shake from his head to his toes. "That's," he gasps, struggling for breath. "You hate me don't you? It's all my fault, everyone's going to die," Grub stares at him, looking at Holly.

"I'm your best friend Artemis, I know that when we first met we didn't get along. But you never gave up when it counted. You always used your brain to help protect what's really important, your friends. The people, I'm, were, the ones who taught you how to have a heart, you saved us on more then one occasion, you saved the entire demon race," The more Holly spoke, the more Artemis did not believe it.

Still theirs something there, he knows she's trying, "No," Artemis hisses, "NO!" he yells, fighting his restraints. "I said, No!" Artemis protests trying to yank his arm out, everyone is going to die if he's alive. A bit of fear, appears on his face, and Grub freezes.

"Your afraid," he speaks slowly, "It's okay to be afraid Artemis," still the look dose not vanish, he can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"More, they are coming," he could smell it, the scent. "Let them take me, then no one else has to die," He can feel Grub shaking him now.

"What are you talking about? Artemis! Liked we'd let that happen! The people need you!" Artemis could hear him, saying something but he's not hearing him anymore. It's too late for them, it's too late for anyone.


End file.
